Jason Gideon
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: What happened to Gideon after he left the BAU? Gideon returns to Virginia for the first time since his departure. Part 1 of a 12 part character series.


**AN: **I've never really written Gideon's character so this was quite interesting to try. I didn't really go in with a plan other than it was going to have Gideon and Alex talking. Everything else just kind of jumped in. I would defiently say this is one of those that practically wrote itself.

I apologise in advanced if Gideon is out of character. This is also kind of auish. In this universe Alex, Strauss, Rossi, and Gideon all knew and worked together at some point in their careers.

:::::::

**AN2****: **This is part of my Criminal Minds character appreciation 'challenge' I'm doing on my Tumblr profile. I'll be doing a different character each month.

:::::::

He may have been running away from his life, but that didn't stop Gideon from keeping tabs on the team. Newspaper clippings, online articles, and random letters in the mail kept him updated. The letters were from Rossi and always seemed to find him no matter where he went. Gideon never questioned how the letters got to him, but he suspected it had something to do with only person he talked to that wasn't a passing stranger; Elle Greenaway.

After his abrupt departure from the bureau he'd driven mindlessly for a few weeks; stopping at road side motels and diners for rest when needed. He didn't have a plan, and he enjoyed that about it. It was the freedom he had so desperately needed. The last thing he had expected to find was Elle at one of his many diner stops one early morning.

She was hunched over in a booth going over a journal while sipping coffee. Her hair was longer; like it had been the first time they had met. She looked better than the last time he'd seen her, but the fire in her eyes was not near as bright as when she had first come to the job.

Gideon ordered his own coffee before taking a seat across from her. She looked up in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked first."

"I found the last few months suffocating. I couldn't stay anymore," Gideon replied. "You're turn."

"After I left the bureau I went back home to New York for a bit. I was no less drowning there, so I decided to drive to the west coast. I stopped here instead and never left."

"What do you do to keep busy?"

"I work at a center who help women that have no where else to go."

"Are you looking after yourself?"

Elle nodded slowly. "I'm getting better."

"Good"

They spent the rest of the morning chatting back and forth. Elle had mentioned reaching out to Reid, and Gideon had given her his number to keep him updated.

It'd been years since then, and Gideon popped into see Elle when ever he was passing by. He was proud to see her adjusting and a new light enter her eyes. He'd even met her new foster daughter, Rosie, who affectionately called him the Bird Man. When he was in town he'd take her bird watching and answer the million questions she would come up with while he was away. Gideon was probably biased, but she was by far the best eight year old he'd ever met.

It wasn't until she was ten she started calling him grandpa. At first he tried to deter her, much like he'd done with Elle when she called him dad for the first time, but she didn't let up. So when her younger sister, Kara, entered the picture and immediately took to calling him Grandpa he didn't saying anything. Furthermore, if he noticed Elle calling him dad from time to time he kept his mouth shut.

Elle did successfully reconnect with Reid through mail, so she always had an update for him. Gideon had heard all about Cyrus, which was almost enough to send him back. The idea of Reid once again coming so close to death and Emily's selflessness was almost too mush.

He was sad to hear about Hotch's divorce and everything that had happened with Foyet. He'd heard about JJ's departure and Ashley joining the team. He'd sent Rossi a letter to congratulate Ashley; knowing how much working with the BAU meant to her.

The most devastating news Gideon got was of Emily's death. He'd always known there was more to her then what met the eye, but he would have never figured Interpol. He'd sent flowers. It was to his shock six months later when Elle filled him in on her being in witness protection and how hurt Reid had been by Hotch and JJ lying to him.

The biggest thing Gideon learned was after Emily's second departure from the team and Dr. Alex Blake's joining. He remembered Alex. She'd been a hell of an agent before her career had been ruined. She had been their Reid and Garcia rolled into one. Gideon couldn't see how one could fit so much into their brain; well that was until he met Reid. Reid was a whole different ball game.

So when Elle reported that Alex was taking his place as Reid's mentor he climed into his truck and headed back to Virginia for the first time in years.

:::::::

Gideon sat at the very back of the lecture hall waiting for Alex to finish her teachings on metaphors. He was pretty sure she hadn't spotted him, but he could never be too sure her about her.

So when she called his name while wiping the board down after students had filed out of the room it was to no surprise.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Jason?" She asked turning around and leaning against her desk with her arms crossed.

"I hear a congratulations is in order. You were promoted to the BAU."

"Yes, I was. It took years of hard work, but I finally did it. That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Reid. I hear you've become a mentor of sorts to him."

Gideon couldn't miss the light that flickered on in her eyes and the smile that spread across her face. "You could say that. He's good at what he does, but sometimes you see beyond the brain and you're met with an insecure kid. It's hard not to just wrap him up in my arms and tell him everything will be okay."

Gideon nodded. He understood that feeling. "I came to make sure you're taking care of him. He deserves someone to look out for him."

"Like you did?"

Gideon shook his head. "I failed him. I'm here to make sure you do a better job than me."

Alex frowned. "I'm doing my best. He means a lot to me."

"I know," Gideon replied. "You know he reminded me alot of you when you first joined the bureau."

Alex blushed. "Really?"

Gideon couldn't believe how surprised she was at the comparrsion.

"Let's see. You were both unusually young when you joined; both doctors. You've improved, but when you first joined the bureau your social skills were not much better than Reid's. I fondly remember Dave teaching you how to fist bump. You could both spend hours talking about subjects of interest if we would let you. You both do crosswords in pen. You both get this dorky grin when you're excited. You both mumble under your breath when you're trying to figure something difficult out. You both also ignore any questions when you're in that state of mind-"

"Okay. I think I get the picture."

"Plus JJ is his Erin."

Alex initially frowned at the mention of Erin, but quickly returned her face to neutral. "Did you know her and Dave are dating again? They think they're being discreet, but we all know."

"It doesn't surprise me. Dave always thinks he being slick, but he's got a flare for the dramatics."

"Oh, don't I know it." Alex chuckled. "Remember when he threw that surprise party and you came inches away from shooting him."

Gideon cringed at the mention of the time he almost shot his best friend. Though, it was Dave's damn fault for yelling surprise in a dark room to an armed federal agent. He checked his watch. "This has been a good trip down memory lane, but I need to get back on the road. I have three very impatient girls waiting for me."

"It was good seeing you again."

"Likewise." Gideon turned to leave. "Take care of yourself and Reid."

"Hey," Alex called out to him before he could get far. Gideon paused and looked over his shoulder. "He won't ask her himself, but he'd really appreciate it if Elle sent him a picture from time to time. She tells him she's okay, but you and I both know he won't truly believe it till he sees her for himself."

Gideon silently walked back down to Alex pulling his wallet out. He pulled a single picture out and handed it to her. "It was taken last month. The taller one is Rosie and the younger one is Kara. I don't know if she told him about them, but it's good to show Reid she's okay."

Alex didn't say anything as Gideon turned back again to leave. Her eyes drifted to the picture in her hand. The women, she assumed was Elle, was standing infront of a pond with a wide smile. There was a girl in her early teens standing next to her with a matching smile. A younger girl was standing infront of them holding on to the leash of a golden retriever. The most important part of the picture was the man standing next to Elle. Gideon had his arm slung around her shoulder with the same smile.

Alex carefully placed the picture in her bag as she packed up. She was running late for her scheduled lunch with Reid, and he didn't like it when she was late.


End file.
